


got your back

by drewgon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, does this count as fluff? im not sure. leave ur opinion in the comments, michelle jones is at least a little bit of a theater kid but its barely relevant, ned leeds appreciation and protection squad, teenager-typical swearing but not like that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewgon/pseuds/drewgon
Summary: A tense silence settles over them, Peter's hands balling into white-knuckles fists.“Ned.” He hesitates, wetting his lips. “Who gave you that black eye?”-----re-upload of an old drabble i messed around with a little bit this morning





	got your back

**Author's Note:**

> long time no update! while i guess this doesn't really count as a new fic since it was part of a drabble collection ages ago, i decided i wanted to add a couple things and change it up just a little. i haven't written much of anything lately because i took kind of a big hit when my old account got deleted but i'm hoping to sorta get back into it soonish! (although i can't promise it'll be about the same stuff).
> 
> anyway, this old drabble came from an anonymous prompt request that i lost with my old blog. it was sort of written with polyam peter/ned/mj in mind but not explicitly.
> 
> Anon asked: Hello there! For the Spiderman prompt thing, could I maybe ask for number 4, with Peter and Ned?
> 
> 4\. "Who gave you that black eye?"

Peter gets to school half an hour early. He’s running on minimal sleep and far more caffeine than recommended for average human consumption, as per usual, although getting to school on time is hard enough for him as it is, considering classes start at 7:30. He stumbles into the library, school binders and textbooks overflowing from his arms, ten minutes after the time he and Ned had agreed to meet up.

“I am so sorry, dude, I lost track of time--”

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it,” Ned mumbles.

“No, it’s not cool, I’ll work on the project during fourth period. We aren’t doing anything in that period anyway so--”

“I said don’t worry about it, Peter.” Ned still hasn’t looked away from the computer screen in front of him, which wouldn’t be unusual except he also isn’t logged in. His hands aren’t even on the keyboard. Ned being Ned, there’s no way he wasn’t here at the exact time they had agreed on, and Peter has a hard time believing Ned wouldn’t have started working on their powerpoint without him by now.

“Is everything alright?” Peter reaches out a hand for Ned's shoulder, for comfort and maybe to bring Ned's attention to him.

Ned just shrugs, and doesn't turn to face him.

“Hey, come on, you seem out of it.”

“Yeah, well, I got up almost an hour early and you didn’t even show up on time,” Ned huffs -- would probably yell, were they not in the library. He turns to face Peter, to strike him with the full force of his glare. “And I stayed up late to finish the chemistry homework you probably won’t even start working on until the period before it’s due. I’m just tired, okay?”

Peter doesn’t respond, just stares at Ned’s face. His eyes are fixed on Ned's left, where a deep purplish-yellow bruise curls sickeningly. A tense silence settles over them, Peter's hands balling into white-knuckles fists. 

“Ned.” He hesitates, wetting his lips. “Who gave you that black eye?”

Ned turns back to face the computer, and his fingers settle over the keys anxiously. “It’s not a big deal.”

Peter grabs Ned by the shoulder and brings him back to face him. Ned can see the righteous anger in Peter's eyes, the same look he gets when he talks about his vigilante work as Spidey.

“Bullshit, it’s not a big deal! Somebody punched you in the face, somebody _gave you a black eye_. Tell me who did it.”

“This is why I didn’t want you to see -- if I tell you, you’re gonna go try to beat them up or something. But you can’t do that, because you’re not supposed to be able to. It’s better if I don’t tell you.”

Peter has to stop for a second, to consider, because Ned is right -- that _is_ what he wants to do. He shouldn’t, but he wants to. For Ned’s sake, though, he decides to refrain.

“Look, I promise I won’t go fight anyone. Just tell me who did this.”

Ned sighs. When he responds, his voice is lowered to a reluctant grumble. “It was that asshole jock from our English class.”

“Derek? _That_ absolute pile of shit?”

“Yeah.”

“Why, though?”

“I bumped into him in the cafeteria and he dropped one of the little peach cubes from his fruit cup or something.”

“Oh my God.” Peter’s clenching his fists again already.

“Dude, you promised.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, forget the project for now, alright? I’ll do it in class. Let’s go get breakfast, I’ll buy you some French toast sticks,” he says, and leans in to hug Ned. “I’m totally gonna sic MJ on him later.”

Ned smiles into Peter’s shoulder and hugs him back. “Thanks, bro.”

******

They find MJ in the theater room, where she typically hides herself when she’s not in the library before school. She uses stage foundation to cover up Ned’s black eye, and that afternoon, Derek walks home wearing his cafeteria lunch and a broken nose, courtesy of a fuming Michelle Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> so since my old blog is gone, you can currently find me on tumblr [@rxdriot](http://rxdriot.tumblr.com) and although i don't post about my fic there like i could with my old blog, i'm always open to (non-anon) asks or IMs!! i'm also starting up a new writing blog which is [@kirishimadhd](http://kirishimadhd.tumblr.com) on tumblr right now and it's super barren but as i pick up steam things will happen there so feel free to check it out! i'll be more able to talk about writing on that blog C:


End file.
